Captain Commando
Captain Commando is a 1991 arcade game and is included in Capcom Classics Collection Vol. 2.thumb|300px|right|Arcade Intro and Demo Mode The game is Capcom's own homage to classic American sci-fi shows and magazines, and the work of artists like Frank R. Paul. It was not their only game, though. Battle Circuit is another example of enthusiasm for the genre. Story It's the year 2026. The world is filled with crime. Captain Commando and his three faithful Commando companions rise up to erase this crime from Planet Earth and from all the Galaxy. But the futuristic criminals they have to fight are endowed with a secret, hidden, evil power. Many of them are Super Criminals, with abilities beyond that of ordinary mortals. The leader of all Super Criminals is Scumocide (known as Genocide in Japan). Gameplay The player chooses from the four members of the "Commando Team". The Commandos must fight their way through an army of genetically engineered super-criminals, traveling through a bank, a museum, and an aquarium, among other locations in the Metro City of the future. Their quest eventually leads them on an interplanetary journey to Callisto, where the evil mastermind Scumocide awaits. Some main differences that stood out in this game at the time of its release were: the option to play with four players simultaneously, the ability to run and launch an attack (whether on the ground or an aerial one) for some distinct techniques, and mecha that the players can ride. The characters can add some variation in their combos by pressing forward during their attacks. Characters Commando Team The four playable characters. * Captain Commando * Mack The Knife * Ginzu the Ninja * Baby Head Bosses *'Dolg' - This glam rock like giant is the boss of the first stage in the City. Was robbing the bank. Another version of him appears just prior to the fight with the final boss. * Shturm Jr. - He is the Stage 2 Boss in the Museum, a animal-like person with orange skin and green hair. Called Shtrom Jr. in the game. *'Yamato' - The boss of stage 3, the Ninja House. He has a rivalry with Ginzu and fights with many ninjas by his side. *'Monster' - The boss of stage 4, Circus. He's a man transformed into a bulky monster by Dr. T. W. *'Dr. T. W.' - The boss of stage 5, Seaport. After the defeat of Monster, he tries to escape on a speed boat. * Shturm - He is the Stage 6 boss, along with Druk in the Aquarium. He's like Shturm Jr., but with pink skin and yellow hair. Called Shtrom in the game. * Druk - He is the Stage 6 boss, together with Shturm in the Aquarium. He's like Shturm Jr., but with blue skin and red hair. *'Blood' - The boss of stage 7, Underground Base. *'Doppel' - The boss of stage 8, Spaceship. A fat man in a green suit that imitates the player's appearance and moves. His name is derived from "Doppelgänger". * Scumocide (Genocide in Japan) - The main antagonist, and the Level 9 boss in planet Callisto. He attacks with the combined powers of fire and ice. Enemies *'Wooky' - A enemy with green clothes. Some of them ride robots. *'Eddy' - Same as Wooky, but with purple clothes and improved attacks. *'Dick' - Same as Wooky, but with blue clothes and equipped with weapons. They don't appear in the SNES version. *'Carol' and Brenda - Scantily-clad females that attack with electricity. Carol has pink hair and Brenda is blond. *'Skip' and Sonie - Thugs with knives. Skip uses a yellow jacket and Sonie a red jacket. *'Samson' and Organo - Violent enemies with low intelligence. Samson has blue clothes and Organo red clothes. *'Marbin' - Small, bald man that spit fire. *'Mardia' - A muscular, red haired female that attacks by projecting gobs of green slime. *'Kojiro' - Ninja with red clothes that attacks with punches and kickes. His name is based on Kojirō Sasaki. *'Sasuke' - Ninja with green clothes that attacks with his sword. His name is based on Sasuke Sarutobi. *'Hanzo' - Ninja with blue clothes that attacks with shurikens. His name is based on Hanzō Hattori. *'Musashi' - A large samurai with a sword. His name is based on Musashi Miyamoto. *'Z' - Silver alien-like enemy that attacks with long claws. Other appearances *Captain Commando is a playable character in Marvel vs. Capcom and Marvel vs. Capcom 2, and the other members of Commando Team appear in his attacks. *The four members of Commando Team appeared as playable characters in Namco x Capcom, and Shturm, Shturm Jr., Druk, Z, Carol and Brenda as enemies. The Doppel enemies are based on the boss of the eight stage. *The main characters of the game appeared as cards in the 3 games of the SNK vs. Capcom: Card Fighters series. *The four members of Commando Team: Scumocide, Carol, Wooky (inside a Punch Robot) and Marbin, appeared in the quiz game Capcom World 2. *Captain Commando and Ginzu appeared with other Capcom characters in Eliza's birthday party in Ken's stage from Street Fighter Alpha 2. Trivia During the adventures, the player may come across a bust of Mike Haggar, former mayor of the city, which awards 5000 points. Related Game * Final Fight Gallery Image:Dolg.png|''Dolg'' with two Carol''s Image:ShturmJr.png|''Shturm Jr. Image:CapComYamato.png|''Yamato'' Image:Shturm&Druk.png|''Shturm and Druk'' Image:CapComBlood.png|''Blood'' Image:CapComCarol.png|''Carol'' Image:CapComMardia.png|''Mardia'' Image:CapComKojiro.png|''Kojiro'' Image:CapComSasuke.png|''Sasuke'' Image:CapComHanzo.png|''Hanzo'' Image:Scumocide.png|''Scumocide'' Box Art Image:CapComJapanSFAM.png|''Japan'' Image:CapComCoverScan.png|''U.S.'' Image:CapComEurope.png|''Europe'' Image:CapComJapan.png|''Japan PS'' Merchandise and Advertisements Image:CCFlyer.png|''Arcade Flyer'' Image:CapComManga.png|''Manga'' Image:CapComAd.png|''Advertisement'' Category:Games Category:Fighting Games